My Hero
by DevineAncient
Summary: What first starts out as a colorful meeting of silver and gold, affects one asthma ridden little Kagome for the rest of her life. 3-piece story.
1. Flower Girl

A/N: A cute little 3-piece story that I thought up when remembering the asthma that affected one of my cousins when I was little. Nothing major or traumatic though, so no freaking out okay kiddies? The other chapters should be up before the end of the week. Just enjoy the story, and R&R if you would.

Devine Ancient

* * *

It was cold and rainy. She didn't know where she was. People pushed past her, uncaring of her small body as it was shoved from right to left on the small city sidewalk.

_Where was mommy?_

She couldn't breathe. Her body was fighting for air, she felt like she was choking. The small amount of air that was entering her mouth wasn't even enough to let her make more noise that the small whimpers that slipped out occasionally.

_Where was mommy?_

Her mother wasn't going to come for her, she was sure now. She had been with her mother until now, she remembered. They had been leaving daddy in the place with all of the cold stones, and her mommy had told her to put on her raincoat hood as she threw her flowers-_because daddy loved flowers_-into the big hole that they had put her daddy in. After that was a blur of tears as her mother had dragged her and her new baby brother out of the place and into their car. The trees, houses, and people walking on the sidewalk blended together as she had mixed them in with her grandfathers sad looks and the sniffled that her mama made as she dabbed at her face. They had stopped for food.

She didn't understand what was happening now.

She felt sky tip as and circle her as she grabbed onto her rain coat and balled it into her fist. Her breathing came harder. She tried to breathe like mommy told her to when she was feeling like this.

_Why wouldn't anyone help her?_

"Mom….my" She tried, finding that the more she talked, the harder it was to breathe. "Mo..mmy." Her eyes burned with tears as black dots filled her vision. What was she gonna do? Not only was she lost, she was having one of her attacks. She cried out as a large man bumped her to the side, causing her to fall on her black dress skirt. The world went black for a moment as she struggled to fight for breathe as the rain beat down on her face.

"Hey…!"

She opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself face to face with a pair of eyes that looked like a really pretty liquid yellow, like one of her crayons. Her eyes traveled up the guy's face, awed at the pretty silver hair that covered his head in a shaggy mane, only to meet with a pair of kitty ears that twitched as the rain hit them.

"Hey." He repeated. "You okay?"

Tears pressed at the back of her eyes as she shook her head, her small form shivering with the effort to draw breath. Someone had come for her. "Ast…ma…" She sounded out, remembering what her mother had called her attacks before. Yellow eyes widened with realization and she was shifted suddenly into the his arms within the swoop. Where were they going? She couldn't keep her eyes open to see. She fell into a blanket of black warmth were not even rain could reach her.

"_Kagome…"_

Who was that? No…she wanted to sleep a little longer…..

"_Kagome!"_

"Mm…." Kagome murmured, rolling, only to find that she couldn't. She opened her eyes to a bright light and white ceiling. Panicked, she twisted around, fighting at the sheets with small fists and feet. "M-mommy!" Immediately her mother's pale hand came to rest on her forehead, cool against the heat of her skin. "Here, honey." Her mother assured her, a rasp in her voice as she stroked her daughter's forehead. "I'm here…" Kagome hiccupped as tears began to run down her face and grasped at her mothers hand. "Mo…mmy" She mumbled. " I had an attacked mommy…but you weren't there…"

Her mother's voice was tight as she leaned over to hug her child in the hospital bed. She had been so panicked when she had almost lost her. "I know, honey, mommy's here…" Kagome nodded, burying her face in her mother's chest. Then something tickled her memory. Something silver and of a golden yellow.

"Mommy!" Kagome jerked out of her mother's hold to look at her face, the mask that covered her lips slipping down to her chin. "I was saved by a cat-man! I have to thank him!" Her mother gave her a skeptical look and then chuckles spilled past her lips as she looked over her shoulder. "Is that your "cat man?" She asked. Kagome looked to the corner, where the boy with the silver hair sat, a frown marring his features. "Cat-man!" She exclaimed. She squirmed, wanting to get down from the bed, but her mommy tightened her hold and told her she had to stay still. The boy shifted uncomfortably, looking at her warily. Kagome held her arms out to him instead, wanting him to come to her. With a few awkward footsteps, the boy stood next to her mother at the side of the bed.

Kagome threw her small arms around his waist and smiled. "Thank you!" She said happily, not noticing the way the boy tensed and then relaxed before placing hands on her small back. "You saved me! You're my h-he…..your my hewwo!" She declared leaning back to look at his face. Wide eyes stared back at her, surprise on his face made plain as day. "I-it wasn't nuthin'…" He mumbled, a small blush flitting across his face.

Kagome frowned and motioned for him to lean down. The boy complied, an eyebrow raised at what the little girl might be trying to do. Kagome's mother watched, a grin hid casually behind her hand. Kagome sifted her small hands around in the silver mass of hair, making a noise of triumph as her hands found purchase to what she was looking for. The boy jerked up and away as Kagome began to rub his ears. "W-what are you doing wench?" He asked harshly. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She had just wanted his ears…. "Sowwy…." She mumbled, hands fisting in her hospital gown. The boy's eyes softened. "Hey…I gotta go…" He muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. " But…." He pulled a small trinket out of his pocket, a round pink ball attached to a long string of silver." He held it out awkwardly in front of him, hand fisted. "Here…"

Kagome held out her hand and squealed as the trinket fell into her hand, only to look up and find that the boy was leaving. "Wa-wait!" She yelled, standing on her bed. Her mother reached out to stead her. "What's your name?" The boy looked back briefly, giving her a toothy grin.

"Inuyasha." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

_Words: 1,111_


	2. The Painting

A/N: 2nd chapter of the 3! Its winding down now, and through the next chapter there will be time skips, so don't be surprised when little Kagome suddenly knows big words like Schizophrenia and Diaphragm 'kay?

Disclaimer: All of the places mentioned in this story are placed there with the thought that they are made up. I also do not own Inuyasha. Only the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi has the right to all of the characters. I only own Jin, and his little band of thieves.

* * *

_Stroke…_

_Stroke…_

The finger thick brushes of gold and silver melded together to create the masterpiece that was her painting. Little bits of black charcoal and pale cream colored paint stained Kagome's pale hands as she added the her second layer of color onto her easel, her arm straight and eyes completely focused on the picture in front of her. She barely registered her teacher's low mumble of approval as she passed by; making her final rounds on all of her students projects. Kagome's easel was the last one of all the students that attended her class at the end of the day.

"Alright students," The teacher announced, clapping her hands to gain the attention of the class. "Time to pack up your easel's and paints for the day. Nice job, I will see you tomorrow!"

Slowly the class complied with the teachers wishes. Many groans could be heard by the students as they shifted to clean up their messes. Only Kagome stayed silent as she continued to paint with her delicate, fine strokes as she bit her lip in concentration. Her teacher watched her from behind her desk. "Madame Kagome?" She intoned. Kagome didn't react, too focused on the finishing touches she put to her easel. Within a few moments she would be finished.

"Madame Kagome!"

Kagome jerked back, nearly losing her place on her stool as she did so. With a quick glance at her painting to confirm that the paint on the brush hadn't disturbed the rest of the painting, she met the gaze of her frustrated teacher. "Yes..?" She asked, unnerved at the glare. "Is something the matter?"

"The class was dismissed 15 minutes ago." She said. "It is time to leave now." She placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, her gaze on the painting. "Your painting is gorgeous, Kagome." She added, before moving away to collect the materials that students had left behind. Kagome flushed. She hadn't been expecting the praise. Cleaning up her paints and putting away her smock, Kagome glanced at her painting. It was most certainly finished but it hadn't had enough time to dry.

'_I suppose I could take it home anyways, I would just have to be careful…'_ Kagome reassured herself, lacing her bag around herself and then picking up the painting. She gasped a little when it nearly slid in her hands. _'Ok…really careful.' _She amended. Shifting the painting so that she had it in her hands but wasn't touching the wet paint, Kagome gave her teacher a small goodbye and left the school.

Since it was a late afternoon in the fall, the air was brisk and the winds were fast, so Kagome had to bundle up in the warm wool coat her mother had given her for her 17th birthday a month ago, along with the matching scarf. Her painting was set in her hands, and against the winds Kagome hoped that it would survive the trip 3 blocks to the station that would take her the rest of the way home.

It was almost too cold to bear as she made her way through the first block. The winds blew her hair every which way and blocked out almost all the sounds that where coming from the cars and the people who walked around her. She really needed to get home before she froze to death.

So she decided to take a shortcut.

There was a back alley that crossed between the second and third block to the station. The alley was just a place for the fire escapes of the many old apartments that made up the neighborhoods that where around, and so they where normally just littered with trash and empty. She hated the smell of it, and Sango had always advised her against it when they walked to the station, but Sango had her sports club to do today, so she wasn't there to keep Kagome from making the trek.

"Ok..." She goaded herself. "It's just a short walk from here to there. No big deal….a few steps and you'll be out." So what if it smelled like old underwear and was dark and smoggy from the smoke that came out of the ventilation system? It wasn't that big of a deal. She would do it and be done with it. Holding her painting close in front of her, Kagome darted forward, walking at a fast pace, humming to herself to dispel the uneasy feeling that coursed through her as she moved through the dark area. _'See…this isn't so bad….'_

"Hey missy, where ya' headed?" A cool voice questioned voice close to her ear. Kagome jumped and span. A man stood behind her, a cigarette hanging limply from his mouth as his lips stretched into what could only be described as something that was supposed probably supposed to be attractive, but could only be described as disgusting and lecherous.

"U-um…" She murmured, backing up until her back hit something hard. "H-huh?" She looked up. A face only a mother could love stared down at her, bulging eyes and gout cheeks forming something of a look of dirty excitement aimed at her.

This was _bad_. She needed to get out of here _now._

In a quick movement, Kagome jerked away from the man and tried to run around him_. _But as she did she was swung up and around, and then she was back where she had been; only this time, she was on the ground. More guys gathered around her, all sporting lecherous smirks as they advanced. "N-no." She squeaked as she backed up. "Stay away!" The man that sported red hair and the cigarette, which appeared be the leader of the men, looked down at her. "What's wrong?" He cooed, reaching down to touch her hair. Kagome slapped his hand away, feeling panic rise in her throat as she looked around at all the faces. It was no use…She could never get away from all of them. The man, unperturbed by her resistance, merely grinned at her. Kagome could already feel the constricting of her lungs as her vision blurred.

_Crap! _An attack? '_No…Not now, please?'_ She begged. But it was to no avail. Her breathes became labored, air become harder to reach. She could barely register when the red haired man decided to take away her painting. "N-no!!" She gasped, reaching out for it. But he merely pulled it out of her reach, looking at it. "Well lookie here boys." He taunted. "We have ourselves a little artist." Kagome could only watch as they laughed at her painting. Her vision blurred as she was grabbed by her shirt collar, but she couldn't move. Her attack had accelerated at a rate faster than normal, due to her panic at the situation. There was nothing she could do. She saw the man's face coming closer, could hear the other men's voices rising in cheer and jeer and then…

Nothing.

There was no longer anyone holding her. Or rather, there was, but it was a gentle hold, calm and strong as it maneuvered her body to sit against the brick wall of the alley. She saw the flashes of silver as it moved among the men, and watched as they fell, one by one, unconscious. The red haired man, she saw, had gotten up and moved again, and this time he had a knife. But Kagome wasn't worried. He fell too. The silver haired man collected her painting and stopped for a moment, examining it. What was he looking for? But Kagome couldn't hold on any longer, and fell into the warm darkness that always seemed to follow the gold and silver that covered her painting.

------

Kagome jerked awake, panting. She looked around, only to find herself in her room. It was dark outside, letting her know that it was the deep of the night. How had she gotten here? She remembered it so clearly, walking home and the men and everything. It couldn't have only been a dream…and the silver haired man had been there….

Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up as she made her way to the bathroom with a yawn. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw that she was still in her school uniform. Maybe she had come home and fallen asleep before changing? Kagome left the bathroom and frowned as she saw something white sticking out from under her pillow. Grabbing it she unfolded it from its square state and read scribbled handwriting. Unable to stop the deep red blush that rose up in her cheeks, Kagome glared at the note as if it was the man himself.

He had _seen_ the painting. He had even kept it. Then he left this not.

Unable to stop the grin that spread across her face, Kagome closed her eyes and muttered, "Inuyasha no baka…"

* * *

_Words: 1,570_

_Last Minute Edit: Sorry for any and all grammer mistakes. This chapter I had to rush to get out to you all before Sunday. R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last chapter! Thank you for all who reviewed for this chapter and made this story worth writing. Though it was short it was fun, and I can't wait to see you all next time. Buh bye!

**Warning:** Beware the fluffy bunnies!

P.S. This Chapter was really hard to crank out. If it's super confusing, please tell me so, or if you think its too rushed, tell me that as well. I can't know unless you tell me!

* * *

The thunder outside boomed, the flash of lighting coming just before the blast. Harsh rain pounded against the house, leaving what Kagome could be sure of was going to be severe damage in the future. The tarp that she had put up on the roof hadn't lasted long, borne away by the harsh winds that had hit the house before the storm, almost as if to warn Japan that the storm was coming to destroy everything right after it.

A bright flash of light followed by a big boom sent shudders through Kagome's body as she curled tighter under her warm cover. The T.V. screen was bright and dark as it scrolled through the credits at a slow speed. She was never, _ever_, going to watch a horror movie on a rainy night in again. She didn't know why she had done that anyway, she _hated _horror movies. No. Wait. She knew why she had done it.

And for that, she would always hate Sango.

"That's right." Kagome muttered to herself, shivering when another crash of thunder boomed around her, drowning out the static of the T.V. "Watch '_The Grudge'. _It's a great movie Kagome, you'll love it.'' Sniffing pitifully, Kagome trembled as another bolt of thunder struck, this time sounding closer to the house. '_What if it hits the house?' _Her thoughts scrambled to a halt. _'Oh Kami, what if it hits the house?!'_ Kagome whimpered as the lights in the house flashed, and then went out. "Perfect." She mumbled. It was a hassle, getting up and wandering without any lights to make it to the basement where the fuse box was. Lucky that she kept an emergency flashlight in the kitchen, right beside her favorite Oreo's – _Ha, take that Miroku, the flashlight did come in handy-_ that she was able to reach. Even so, by the time she reached the box, she had gained a large array of bruises that she was sure were going to draw up questions tomorrow.

It was dark and dank in the basement, filled up with cardboard boxes that contained things that Kagome didn't even know about. Most of them where just things her grandfather had sent her after she had moved into this house straight-away after she graduated from college. She had never really thought to open them, after the first one she had opened had contained a "lucky monkey's foot". So she had just stored them down here.

Now she regretted it. Every time she stepped, she would stub her foot on something, be it boxes or other, and she could _swear that _something _kept crawling over her feet. _As a plus, there was broken glass that came from a window she didn't even know existed that she could see reflecting in the darkness. But she kept shuffling her feet towards the fuse box, and by the time she reached it, Kagome was sure that she could hear breathing behind her. However, she wasn't going to turn around and check. She wasn't going to turn…she wasn't going to….

Oh, what the hell.

Kagome turned, waving the flashlight's dim light over the corner. A hulking, dark figure greeted her, shadows draped over it, along with dark stains. Kagome's voice caught in her throat, and she stepped backwards, nearly loosing her hold on the flashlight. What was that?! Her Grandfather had never sent her anything like that!

Something on the bulk twitched, and she could hear it growling now. Kagome took a deep breath. She had to calm down, or it would attack. It sounded like an animal. Was it a wild dog? It was too big to be that though… Kagome took a step forward, wondering what the stains that covered the bulk was. But as she got close, she could see it.

The bright red color of blood.

This time, Kagome's voice didn't catch in her throat. As her vision swam and she lost her grip on her flashlight, she let out an ear-splitting scream and dead out fainted.

"O….i…….Ka……ch"

W-what? Kagome opened her eyes slowly, only to flinch at the pounding light. What were those sounds, and why was she lying on her kitchen floor?

The first thing she saw was the intense golden, cat like gaze of her-_captor?-, _and the curtain of silver hair that surrounded her like curtain. She didn't have to ask who it was, as she took in the strong face and shoulders that were attached to it. She had memorized the name since she was only a few years old, since she had been saved by him as a child, as a teenager, and now….

"Inuyasha…" She breathed. She tried to shift, only to find that was an extremely bad idea when her head pounded in objection. She complied when Inuyasha pushed her back down softly. "Don't move." He scolded his voice rough. "You hit your head…" She felt an icy pack pushed to her head where the pain was stemming from and sighed in relief. That felt way too good…._wait a second._

"Inuyasha." Her tone must have warned him, because he froze where he was kneeing beside her. Kagome fixed him with a glare as she shifted into a sitting position, holding the ice pack to her head. "How the hell did you get into my home?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He looked sheepish as if ran a clawed hand through his mussed silver hair. "Well…" Kagome's eyes shifted to take him in.

And all of the attraction she had felt since she had been aware of the fact that she could be attracted to anyone rushed at her with all the desperation of a bull. He looked _good_. He was only adorned by a ripped shirt, which showed too much _– or in Kagome's opinion, too little – _and jeans that looked as if they hadn't been washed in too long.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and Kagome found herself the object of a bright, burning gaze. Kagome's face heated up. He could smell her how could she have forgotten that?! "O-ok." She stammered as she stood, completely forgetting the question she had asked a moment ago in favor of fleeing the embarrassment that was sure to follow staying here. "Y-you can sleep on the couch and w-we'll talk about this in the morning ….." From there, Kagome darted towards the arched kitchen door, only to be dragged back down. Her lips where covered with Inuyasha's, and any thoughts that she could, or would for that matter, flew away. The kiss was bruising as Inuyasha took her lips, leaving nothing to be spared. Kagome could only whimper as he bit down softly on her lower lip to end it and pulled back. Opening eyes she hadn't known that she had closed, Kagome found Inuyasha sporting a smirk, and blushed again, growling at the same time. She would not lose at this game.

With strength only found in desire, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's silver forelocks and dragged him back down, jamming her lips onto his. Without a care she returned his bite with one of her own to force his mouth open. Ignoring the twitching of his lips as she ran her tongue over his sharp teeth, she entangled her hands in his mane of silver hair and ended the kiss, leaning back with a challenge in her eyes. Inuyasha grinned at her. "I think I liked you better as a child. You gave up easier." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and got up, swishing her hips as she walked away. She gave herself a mental pat on the back at the groan she heard echo in the kitchen. If that little doggie had a bone, he would have to deal with it on his own.

Of course, the movie was completely forgotten. She had another monster to deal with now.

* * *

A/N: R&R to show love.


End file.
